Santas 'Not So' Little Helpers
by DMandNCISFan
Summary: The A-Team are hired to help a Very Important Person at Christmas time. Just a little Christmas fun.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own the A-Team, or the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Murdock sat on his bed, eyes glued to the screen, watching what was obviously a Christmas movie on the television. The night nurse entered his room just as the end credits were finishing.

'Hey!' Murdock smiled; turning to face her, his smile quickly left his face as he started to have a coughing fit.

'Oh dear Mr Murdock' the nurse exclaimed as she began to make her way towards him, she stopped though as Murdock held out his arm, trying his best to smile.

'Darn cold' he said as the coughing stopped, 'I'm ok'

'That's some cough you have, you look tired, guess you've not been getting much sleep with that cold you have' the nurse assessed as she began to take some medicine out, 'Here Mr Murdock, take some of this, should help you sleep a bit better', she handed the medication to Murdock, who looked at it sceptically.

'What is it?' Murdock asked, 'I need to know, you know, cus of my allergies and stuff'

The nurse started to giggle, 'Don't worry Mr Murdock, the medicine doesn't contain any traces of microwaves, or space hamsters' she placed a hand on his shoulder, 'It's just something that'll stop your cold from keeping you up through the night'

'Oh, ok' Murdock shrugged, taking the medicine.

'Night' the nurse said as she began to leave the room.

'Night' Murdock replied as he got into bed, his eyes were beginning to feel heavy, and within minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock opened his eyes slightly, trying to make out what it was that had woken him up from the nice little sleep he was having.

'Who are you?' He asked groggily as he saw a small man wearing a red shirt, matching green jacket and pants, a green hat and the funniest looking green shoes, that were curled upwards at the top and had a little bell on each of the tips, stood at the end of his bed. The little man was holding a dimly lit lantern, which was just bright enough so for Murdock to see him.

'I'm Fidgely' the little man answered, 'I'm Santa Claus's Official Meet and Greet Elf, he needs your help'

'Whoa, you're one of Santa's Elves?' Murdock looked at him in awe, suddenly he was wide awake. 'Santa needs my help?'

'Yes, yours and your friends' Fidgely replied, 'Mr Claus wants to hire the A-Team'

'Trouble in Lapland?' Murdock questioned.

The Elf nodded, 'The workshop was attacked by a group of rival rogue elves, and almost all of the toys have been destroyed' Fidgely frowned.

'What happened?'

'It all started a few months ago, when a gang of my fellow elves decided to go against Santa, and the rest of us elves to try and prevent Christmas from happening' he sighed, 'You see, Porchly, Santa's Ex – Head of Correspondents Elf was getting more and more upset and annoyed by the increasing number of people that were starting to believe the myth that Santa isn't real.'

'What a silly myth, can't believe people believe that, of course he's real' Murdock interrupted.

'I know, So anyway, Porchly went to share his concerns with Santa, who understood why Porchly was upset, and agreed the something must be done, and well, lets just say Mr Claus wasn't expecting his idea' Fidgely shook his head, 'Porchly's proposal was the punish all the people, and to let them find out the hard way how wrong the myth was, by stopping Christmas altogether, and that Santa would not deliver a single present this Christmas and us Elves would not make a single toy'

'But the kids' Murdock gasped.

'I know' Fidgely nodded, 'Needless to say Santa completely rejected the idea, saying how preposterous it was. Sadly, Porchly just wouldn't let it go, he kept pleading and pleading Santa to accept his proposal, but when he realised that there was no way of changing Santa's mind, he decided that the only way was to force Mr Claus to do as he said. So he went to find as many of Santa's elves as he could that agreed with him, and started up a rival group'

'And they're the ones who destroyed the workshop' Murdock concluded.

'Yes, that's where you and your friends come in, you see, we haven't got much time left til Christmas, which means all the elves will have to work extra hard to make new toys, to replace the ones that were destroyed. It may be possibly to replace them in time, but we fear that if we try to make new toys, then Porchly and his elves will come back and destroy them too, and I'm afraid that anymore setbacks will mean that Porchly's plan will come true after all' Fidgely lowered his head. 'We really need you help.'

'Course I'll help you' Murdock told him.

'Thankyou, we knew we could count on you Murdock' Fidgely smiled slightly, 'Remember though, our workshop is invisible, and because we require the whole of the A-Team them I'm afraid that the only way you can get there to help us, is if all four of you agree to accept this mission'

'Don't worry, I'll get the guys to help' Murdock assured him, 'Just gotta break outta here first'

'Oh, I can help you with that' Fidgely got a small red cloth bag out of his jacket pocket and took out a handful of sparkling powder, 'This will take you straight to your friends' He said and he threw the powder up into the air.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock opened his eyes and found himself outside an unfamiliar apartment; he started to walk away but stopped and turned to face the door when he heard a familiar voice inside.

'Not bad Face, I'm impressed' He heard Hannibals voice say from inside, 'So tell me, what scam did you have to pull to get this place then?'

'Ah' Faces voice could now be heard, as the door started to open, 'Well you see, that's a long st-' Face stared at his friend in surprise, 'Murdock?'

'What are you doing out of the VA?' asked Hannibal, Murdock tried to answer but was stopped by another one of his coughing fits.

'You don't look too good' Face said when Murdock stopped coughing. Hannibal put his hand to Murdock head.

'You feel a little warm too' He added.

'I'm fine' Murdock told him, 'we gotta get BA Colonel, I need to tell you all about our new client!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'So what you're saying Murdock, is that an Elf visited you in your room to tell you that Santa needed to hire the A-Team' Hannibal summed up what Murdock had told them.

'Yeah Colonel' Murdock confirmed.

'Right' Face replied, sounding unconvinced, 'Murdock, have you been watching Christmas movies before going to bed again?'

'Of course I have, but we've got no time to talk about movies Faceman, Santa needs our help!'

'Aww man, why'd I have to come all this way Hannibal, just so I could to listen to the fools Jibba Jabba' BA complained, 'talkin bout invisible elves, and imaginary workshops'

'You got it all wrong Big Guy, the workshops are invisible, and the Elf was…' Murdock began.

'Imaginary' BA cut in.

'No! Fidgely is not imaginary BA' Murdock reprimanded, he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and started shaking his finger towards BA's face, 'If he was imaginary, then that'd mean that all this wasn't real, and trust me, this was real'

'You better get that finger away from me sucka!' BA warned, 'ain't no elves been visiting you, just you bein' a crazy fool like always!'

'Oh no BA, don't tell me that you believe' Murdock paused for dramatic effect, and put on the deepest voice he could muster, 'The Myth!'

'Shut up fool!' BA growled, pushing Murdock back down onto the seat.

'So Muchatcho's, you gonna help?' Murdock asked.

Face looked over to Hannibal, who shrugged, 'Ok Murdock, but under one condition, you have to let us take you back to the VA tonight so you can get some rest ok, you look exhausted'

'Righteo Colonel, thanks' Murdock grinned at Hannibal, then turned his attention to Face, looking at him expectantly.

_So humouring him it is then,_ thought Face, as he complied with his C.O, 'Umm, yeah, sure, I'll help too Murdock'

'Thanks Face, so how about you, ya big ugly Mudsucka' Murdock smiled at BA, 'you gonna help too?'

'No fool, I ain't helping any of your imaginary friends' BA answered.

'Aww, come on BA you big softie, what about all the kids, they gonna be real disappointed on Christmas day when old Santa Claus hasn't been able to leave em any gifts now aren't they' Murdock pleaded, 'and I know how much you love the kids'

'Kids ain't gonna be disappointed sucka' BA growled

'They will be if we don't get the workshop fixed and help the elves make new toys' Murdock explained.

'Only thing that needs fixing round here fool, is your head' BA snarled, 'you betta stop all your Jibba Jabba!'

'Ok, ok guys' Hannibal raised his hand to stop the bickering before it had a chance to start, 'BA, I wanna talk to you for a minute' BA followed Hannibal out of the room.

'What is it Hannibal? 'Asked BA.

'Think you could play along with Murdock, just this one time, why he isn't feeling too good?'

'Murdocks only got a cold Hannibal' BA answered, 'Fool always talks crazy talk'

'Yes' Hannibal agreed, putting on his best reasoning tone, 'but I wanna get him back to the VA, and he won't go anywhere unless you agree to help'

All Hannibal got in reply was a growl.

'Now come on BA, humouring him this one time isn't gonna do you any harm' Hannibal told him, 'and besides, you know Murdock, by morning, he'll have probably forgotten all about it'

'Ok, but you better be right Hannibal' BA warned. Both men walked back into the room, their friends looked over at them. 'I'll help too' BA sighed.

'Yay! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou' Murdock said cheerfully, he started to rush towards him, but stopped in his tracks as an aura surrounded all four of them, creating a bright blinding light, when the light faded, the apartment was left empty, as all four friends had disappeared out of site.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All four men stood in silence, taking in their new surroundings. It was possibly one of the most beautiful sights any of them had ever seen, even if the place was a complete wreck It looked pretty amazing, and it could of even looked quite magical too, if it wasn't for the hundreds of little sad looking elves, heads bowed glumly, obviously still devastated about everything that had happened.

Hannibal, being cool and collective as always, was the first to break his gaze,' Well wha'da you know' his voice sounded pleasantly surprised. The sudden sound caused the other three men to break their gazes too.

'This is, this…' Face stuttered.

'Is Santa's workshop' Murdock helped him, 'It's almost just like I'd imagined it, except, so, so much better, well, apart from the broken up, um, everything'

'They're…elves!' BA stated the obvious.

'That's right BA, now do you still believe in the myth?' Murdock grinned.

'Shut up fool, I didn't say anything bout believing in no myth' BA retorted.

'Thankyou so much one and all for agreeing to help us' Fidgely said as he joined the team, 'I knew I could count on you Murdock'

'Well, we know why we're here, and we have a rough idea of what you want us to do from Murdock, but um, just how do you propose we do it, I mean, you made us leave kind of abruptly and we didn't even get a chance to grab any of our weapons' Hannibal pointed out.

'Aww, come on Hannibal, they're just elves, I mean, do we really need weapons?' Face questioned.

'Now Face, remember what I told you, you should never underestimate anybody' Hannibal lectured, 'cus when you start doing that, that's when you start to loose'

'I know' Face sighed.

'Well…' Fidgely paused suddenly. He and all the elves stood up straight, heads raised, staring silently in the same direction. The A-Team decided they should probably do the same.

'Whoa, it's Santa!' Murdock shrieked excitedly, making some of the elves jump, 'look its Sa-' he was unable to finish his sentence as his sudden outburst caused his cough to return with a vengeance.

'You ok?' Asked BA, Murdock nodded in reply.

'Thankyou for coming to help me and my elves' Santa smiled gratefully, 'I will show you around properly, you already know why you're here, but first, I think I may have a little something to help with that cold Murdock' He signalled for one of his elves, who rushed off, returning moments later with a glass, of what looked like eggnog.

'Here, try this' the elf smiled, 'it's eggnog, with a little oomph'

'Oomph?' Murdock downed the drink in one go, and then looked down at the empty glass in shock, 'I feel….better, what's in this?'

'That would be a secret' the elf grinned, and Murdock smiled thankfully back.

'Thankyou Gipzter, after I've shown you four around, then we can start on getting the workshop up and running again' Santa looked around at all of his elves, they smiled half heartedly at the comment, 'Now come fellers, cheer up a little, I know all that's happened as been quite demoralizing, but we have the A-Team to help us now don't we, everything should turn out fine.'

'Yay, three cheers for the A-Team' an extremely small elf, with an almost chipmunk-like voice shouted, 'Hip Hip'

'Hooray!' all the other elves cheered.

'Hip Hi-' the very small elf was stopped by Hannibal, who raised his hand.

'Ok, ok, we're very happy to help, but really, the cheers aren't necessary'

'But it's the elf way Colonel, ain't that right guys' Murdock said knowingly.

'Shut up fool' BA snapped.

'So if you'll follow me fellers, I will show you around, this is the main workshop area, where my elves make all the toys, and in this room, this is where they make their milk, cookies and candy canes, this room is the kitchen, this here is the mail room, were all of the letters from the little girls and boys, and the occasional adult' Santa looked over at Murdock, who was wearing one of his crazy looking grins, Hannibal and Face shared an amused look, whilst BA just shook his head, 'this is the main sorting office, where my elves sort through the letters, putting them in the good and bad slots, this room here is where they do the paper work, up the stairs are all our bedrooms and finally, in here, is my office'

'Very nice, this is really some place you have here' Face sounded impressed.

'Ho ho ho, thankyou' Santa laughed.

'Ok, well I guess it's time we got to work then guys, lets start with getting that workshop fixed'

'I will leave you and your men too it then Hannibal' Santa entered his office, 'I'll be in here if you need me'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The elves all helped The A-Team as they fixed the workshop, everyone working exceptionally hard and fast as the sooner the workshop was mended, the sooner they could start doing the most important thing, remaking the toys. In fact, the only time they stopped their work was when Mrs Claus walked into the workshop, holding a large tray full of cookies. All of the elves stopped what they were doing immediately and rushed towards her.

'Elves just love their cookie breaks' Murdock explained to his bemused looking friends. The A-Team carried on working as the elves devoured their cookies. Mrs Claus walked over to the four men with the remainder or the cookies.

'Here you go dears, have a rest and eat these' She smiled, and then frowned slightly at their reluctant looks, 'I know there's a lot of work to be done, but you can't be doing all work with no play, now can you?' Mrs Claus held out the tray and all four men grabbed a cookie and thanked Santa's wife.

'I guess a little break won't hurt' Hannibal shrugged, and with that all four men went to mingle with the elves.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Face was chatting to Fidgely when he felt a tap on his shoulder, 'Would you like some milk?' he heard a female voice ask, he looked around quickly before he turned to her, noting that most of the elves were already happily drinking, then grinned slightly when he caught sight of BA, four milk cartons in front of him.

'No Th-' He began, but paused as he saw the very beautiful looking elf, 'Um, yeah, sure, milk would be great' he quickly added. She smiled and passed him a carton, 'My names Templeton Peck, but most of my friends call me Face'

'Yes, I know' She smiled.

'Right, and your name?' He smiled back.

'My names Colozea'

'Ah, Colozea, what a beautiful name' Face placed his arm around her, turning on his charm, 'so, tell me a little about yourself.' Both of them began to walk off together, when Face stopped suddenly and turned round to Fidgely who was giggling to himself.

'What?' Face questioned.

'Isn't she a little old for you Face?' He asked.

'Old?' Face replied, sounding confused, he then turned to Colozea, 'how old are you?'

'Two hundred and forty-four' Colozea replied, 'I'm one of the younger elves'

'Two hundred an-' He exclaimed, then he stuttered awkwardly, 'ah, um, well, I guess I'd best be getting back to work, there's lots to be done' Face fiddled with his collar and then headed quickly towards Hannibal, shouting 'um, nice meeting you' back as he was hurrying away.

'What's up with you?' BA asked as he saw a very flustered Face approach.

'You're not loosing your charm with the ladies now are you lieutenant? Hannibal smirked, Face just rolled his eyes.

'Murdock could have warned me about the elves ages'

'Speaking of Murdock, where is he?' Hannibal scanned the workshop. Face and BA copied their CO; Murdock was nowhere to be seen.

'Fools probably wondered off somewhere and gotten himself lost' BA huffed.

'Shall I go and look for him?' offered Face, as he said it, Murdock returned and Hannibal and Face shot amused looks at each other.

'How do I look?' Murdock Beamed. The tall lanky pilot was wearing a green Elf suit, hat, and some stick on elf-like ears.

'Stupid' BA answered, 'where'd you get a suit big enough to fit?'

'Mrs Claus made it for me; she sure is fast at making clothes' Murdock answered.

'Well I think you look great Murdock' Face spoke up.

'So do I' Hannibal agreed, 'Ok, breaks over, time to get back to work' Hannibal announced, and with that his team and the elves all continued with the work at hand.

An hour or so later and it was all finished. The elves danced around merrily whilst the four men just stood and stared at the finished workshop, now it really did look magical. Rows of work tables where at each side of the room, left side red, right side green, which were elegantly carved with snowflakes on them, the cracks from where they had been broken up and then stuck back together again barely visible from the new layers on paint on them. Tinsel with pictures of each of Santa's reindeers on attached to the front of each table. Walls full of beautiful looking old-fashioned wooden shelves. A large colourful machine in the middle of the room, which was puffing out smoke from a pipe at the top, and a moving conveyer belt coming off the front of it, which was split in two at the end, one part which went onto a box attached to the floor, with a sign saying 'Good Toys' and the other attached to a box saying 'Faulty Toys'. The machine had been covered with layers of paint to hide the splits and scratches from the when it got smashed up.

Apart from the actual work area, the room itself was full of the most spectacular looking Christmas decorations they had ever seen, no decorations they had ever seen before even came close to the ones in the room they were in now.

'So what now Colonel? Murdock asked.

'Now we help the elves make new toys, and also keep a look out for any unwelcome elves who may decide to turn up'

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Two elves sat in a small cabin, staring at a monitor which didn't look as though it was switched on. They didn't look like the Elves in Santa's workshop as they were wearing black and red suites, with no hats and shoes that just went to a straight point at the top, instead of curling up, with no bells at the end.

Suddenly the monitor started to beep and then automatically turned itself on to show Santa's workshop, and all of his elves making toys.

'Huh, impossible, how have they managed to rebuild the workshop so quick?' Asked one of the elves.

'I don't know Quedgie, we need to tell Porchly straight away!' The other elf replied.

'Yes, you're right Turtsnip, you go tell him' Quedgie ordered.

'Ok' and with that Turtsnip ran out of the cabin.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Murdock, why has your toy soldier got wings?' Asked Fidgely.

'So he can fly, cus you know, I was thinking, what if Oscar, that's his name, what if he had two identities, soldier by day, superhero by night' Murdock explained, 'But I didn't wanna just give him a cape, I thought that wings would fit better, you know?'

'Yeah, ok Murdock, that's really great and all, but um, maybe you could just stick to the original toy plans' Fidgely replied.

'Ok, um, I'll go help BA with the wooden trains' Murdock shrugged; he walked over to BA and sat beside him, grabbing a paintbrush and some paints. He then reached over to the train BA had just finished making and attempted to grab hold of it.

'What you doin fool!' BA growled, snatching the train away from Murdock.

'What am I doin? What's it look like I'm doin, I'm helping you make the trains, that's what I'm doin' Murdock spat back, then smiled, 'I'll paint em, why you make em Big Guy'

'Go away sucka, only person who needs help around here is you'

'Don't be such a big grouch BA, I wanna do the painting, let me do the painting'

'Man, go annoy someone else'

'Hey, I'm not annoying, I'm just trying to help you, you ungrateful mudsucka'

With that, BA grabbed hold of Murdocks collar and lifted him from his seat,

'Hannibal, you betta tell this fool to shut up!' BA warned, Hannibal just sighed and walked over to them.

'What's goin on now you two?' Asked Hannibal.

'I wanna paint the trains, and BA won't let me' Murdock Whined.

'I don't need no help Hannibal, I'm only making toy trains, there's plenty of other jobs the fool could be doin'

'Isn't there something else you could do Captain?'.

'I was making soldiers, with wings Colonel, but don't think Fidgely liked my idea much' Murdock sighed, BA gave him a disgruntled look.

'Ok, well um, what about the toy planes, why not help the elves make them?' suggested Hannibal.

'Yeah, planes, great idea Colonel, I'll help em make planes' Murdock replied enthusiastically, searching for the toy plane making table.

Hannibal looked at his watch then sat down next to BA, 'Ok BA, I'll finish off here, it's time for you to go and relieve Face'

'Right' BA nodded, and headed for the door.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cabin was full up now, Quedgie and Turtsnip where joined by a small army of elves, all in identical suites, except one, who was obviously Porchly their leader. His outfit was slightly different, same colours, but he was wearing a red hat, and long pointy leather boots.

'The A-Team hey, who'd have thought Santa would get so desperate' Porchly mused, 'well, as far as I'm concerned, you can only fight desperation, with more desperation, so I guess this calls for desperate measures'

'How desperate?' Asked Turtsnip.

'Well, there's only four of them, and I can't see Santa's precious brainwashed elves doing much fighting, so I would say semi desperate' Porchly answered, 'team three come with me, team one and two, stay here'

Porchly got a synchronized, 'Right' in response and, Turtsnip, Quedgie and seven other elves followed Porchly out of the cabin.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Look out below' Murdock yelled, and then he added a few of his famous yelps and a howl as he tested out the remote controlled plane he'd just made. The plane, which was under Murdock's control, was doing some nifty aerobatics around the workshop.

'Nice Murdock' Hannibal praised.

Murdock looked over at Hannibal, 'Thanks Colonel', he then let out a slight gasp as the momentary distraction made him loose concentration, and the toy plane started to spin out of control, 'Face look out' he warned, as the small plane headed speedily towards his friends head, he desperately moved the control sticks on the remote to try and manoeuvre the toy plane, but it was no use, the controls were stuck and the plane seemed determined to collide with Face's head. Face looked over at Murdock, and then ducked quickly as he saw the plane heading for him.

'Murdock, would you watch what you're doing' Face moaned as the plane went over his head, he then straightened himself up again, and started to brush himself off, as though he'd just had to dive into a load of dirt, not the floor of Santa's very clean workshop. The plane finally stopped when it crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

'Sorry about that Faceman' Murdock apologised as he made his way over to the plane, sighing slightly as he picked it up and the left wing, which was hanging funnily on it fell off.

'That thing could have had my head off you know' he groaned, and then added softly, 'is your plane ok?'

'Well, if it was a real plane I wouldn't wanna fly it, and I've flew some pretty badly damaged planes in the past Faceguy'

'Ah, right' Face frowned, 'well I'm sure you can probably fix it Murdock'

'Don't think so'

'Um, well then, just look at it as product testing, you tested the product, the product failed, so now you can come up with a new and improved design for it'

'Yeah, Face is right Murdock, but I'm afraid you'll have to let the elves come up with the new design though, cus it's your turn to keep a look out' Hannibal told him.

'Righteo Colonel' Murdock put on a serious face and saluted dramatically, then smiled widely and ran out of the workshop; Hannibal shot an amused look in his direction.

Murdock ran outside, and shivered slightly at the cold. Snow covered the ground and he zipped his jacket right up to the top. 'Hey Big Guy, you can go back inside now' Murdocks teeth chattered. BA, who was wearing a scarf and hat, stood up from the crouching position he was in and passed Murdock the binoculars, then he sighed.

'Fool, why you only got your jacket on, it's freezin out here' BA hissed, Murdock just shrugged in response, and BA groaned, 'man, put these on' BA took his hat and scarf off and passed them to Murdock.

'Hey, thanks Big Guy' Murdock said gratefully, in a high pitched voice, BA shook his head and made his way back to the workshop.

Murdock put the binoculars to his face and stared at the road ahead, going into a crouching position like BA had. After a few minutes he seemed to loose interest and started to make patterns with his fingers in the snow. Suddenly he grabbed a radio from out of his pocket and spoke into it, 'Colonel, there's a sleigh heading this way' he then put the binoculars to his face, and spoke into the radio again, 'got some little people on it, but they sure ain't any of Santa's elves'

'Ok Murdock, come back inside' Hannibal ordered, 'I'm sure you'll wanna be with us when we welcome our little friends'

'Roger that' Murdock put the radio back in his pocket and ran back towards the workshop.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Well, it's time guys' Hannibal grinned, 'you got the little surprise ready BA?'

'Oh yeah Hannibal' BA smiled mischievously.

'Face?'

'I'm ready Hannibal' Face confirmed.

'They'll be here in a few minutes Colonel' Murdock puffed as he entered the workshop.

'Great Murdock, Ok, I want you all to go somewhere safe, we'll handle these' Hannibal told the elves, they all looked at him reluctantly, 'we'll handle em, you just go to your rooms ok'

The elves sighed but did as they were told, and ran to their rooms, well all except for Fidgely.

'I'm staying with you four' He said defiantly, Hannibal just shrugged.

'Have it your way' he replied.

'They're coming up the path now Colonel' Murdock said, as he looked out of the window, 'I think I can make out ten of them'

'Ten hey, interesting, I think I like them odds' Hannibal smirked, 'Ok, get ready guys'

BA and Face nodded in unison, each standing at opposite sides of the door, holding a rope each. The bad elves all barged through the door.

'Now!' Hannibal shouted, and with that BA and Face jerked their ropes downwards, causing a cage to come crashing down. It captured the back half of the bad elves, Porchly and the remaining four elves charged at the A-Team. Fidgely leaped at Quedgie and pinned him to the ground, BA grabbed hold of Porchly by the collar, Hannibal grabbed hold of Turtsnip and Face and Murdock cornered the last two elves.

BA, who was still holding Porchly by the collar, turned his hand into a fist and then pulled it backwards, he then sent his fist flying towards Porchly's face, but stopped mid punch, just before his fist connected with the elf's face.

'What are you waiting for?' Fidgely asked exasperatedly.

BA lowered his head and sighed, then he looked towards Hannibal, 'I can't hit an elf Hannibal' He told his CO quietly, a hint of embarrassment audible in his voice.

Hannibal looked over at Face and Murdock, who also seemed to be reluctant to hit the little men; they both shot an apologetic look at Hannibal, and shrugged.

Hannibal looked down at the elf he had old of, and sighed, 'Yeah, me neither' he admitted.

'So what now Hannibal?' Asked BA.

'Murdock, pass me some tinsel' Hannibal requested.

Face grabbed hold of the elf Murdock had captured, and Murdock went to grab some large pieces of tinsel. He passed some to Hannibal, who tied it around Turtsnip; the other four did the same with the other elves, until eventually all the elves were tied up. Hannibal then grabbed an extra large piece of tinsel and tied it around the whole lot of them; he pulled on it, and smiled satisfied, 'That should do, come on fellers, help me carry these outside'

Hannibal, Face, BA and Murdock all took a corner each of the tied up elves and carried the ten of them outside, they then attached them securely onto their sleigh, and Hannibal grabbed hold of the whip, and whacked it onto the floor, 'Mush!' He called out. The Huskies quickly ran back up the path, taking the bad elves away with them.

'How long do you think it'll be before they come back?' Asked Face.

'I suppose it depends on how tight we tied the tinsel' Hannibal replied matter-of-factly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

'Do you think they're coming back Colonel?' Asked Murdock.

'No, it's getting too late, they'll probably wait until tomorrow' Hannibal answered.

'Good, that'll give you a chance to come up with a plan of attack Hannibal, without us actually needing to attack them' Face grimaced.

'Yeah, what we gonna do if we can't even let ourselves hit em' BA demanded, then frowned, 'they're elves man, I just couldn't'

'Never realised how noble we all were' Face sighed.

'Well I guess in this instance, defence is gonna be the best form of attack' Hannibal expressed, 'so, we just need to come up with a defence plan'

'How are we gonna defend the workshop from them though?' Face questioned, 'I mean, we already tried to capture them, so they'll be expecting that'

'I know' Hannibal replied.

'Ok, so I assume you've thought of another plan then?' Face looked at Hannibal then groaned as his CO shook his head.

'Aww come on Face, look on the bright side, if my predictions right, then I've got all night to come up with a plan' Hannibal smirked.

'The bright side' Face huffed.

'I think I might have something' Murdock spoke up, getting his team mates attentions, 'they were Santa's elves originally right, so why don't we try talking to em, I mean, there's a chance some of em could just be confused, and if we can get em to see how ridiculous Porchly's idea of practically banning Christmas is, then maybe Porchly's red and black elves will decide they all wanna wear green again after all'

'Murdock, that's really great and all, but how exactly do you propose for us to do that? I mean, they'll be coming here with the sole intent on destroying the workshop again, so I'm kind of having a hard time believing that requesting to chat about it with them will work' Face questioned.

'Actually, Murdock might have something there' Hannibal backed up Murdocks idea, he ignored the looks that both BA and Face gave him at the comment and continued, 'If we can somehow stop them from entering the workshop long enough for us to talk to em, then it could just well work'

Mrs Claus came rushing towards them, with measuring tape and a notepad and pen in her hands, 'Murdock, why aren't you wearing your elf suit?' She asked.

'Well I took it off last night when I went to bed, and this morning, cus I was helping to make toys and paint and stuff, I figured it might get dirty, and I didn't wanna ruin it, so I put the clothes a came in on, and well, I guess I just forgot to get changed again' Murdock answered apologetically.

'Oh, don't worry about getting it dirty dear, its very easily to clean, and besides, look around, all the elves wear their suites when they make the toys' Mrs Claus pointed out, and then turned to the rest of the A-Team, 'speaking of suites, it's time for me to measure the three of you, so I can start making yours'

'Ours?' Asked Hannibal.

'Yeah Colonel, you don't think I'd leave you guys out do you' Murdock looked at his friends happily, 'I asked Mrs Claus to make you all suites too, but she didn't have time yesterday to make em'

'I presume these suites are going to be somewhat elf like' Face added.

'Yeah Faceman, they gonna be just like mine, we'll all have matching suites' Murdock said proudly.

'Right' Face replied, unenthusiastically

'I ain't wearing no elf suit' BA growled.

'Sure you are BA, come on, it'll be fun, and plus, if we're all wearing the same clothes as the elves, then we'll fit right in, and we won't stand out like we do now' Murdock explained.

Face looked down at one of the elves who was walking past, carrying a box full of dolls, then he looked back up at his friends, 'fit right in huh?'

'Yeah'

'Shut up fool'

'Aww, come on BA' Murdock pleaded, 'don't be such a spoil sport'

BA started to answer but stopped when two elves started to walk over, then tapped Mrs Claus and whispered something into her ear, 'Oh dear' She sighed.

'What is it?' Asked Hannibal.

'I'm afraid the textile delivery as been delayed' She told them, 'that means I have nothing to make your suites out of'

A sense of relief spread across Face and BA's face's, ''Oh well, Nevermind, these things happen' Hannibal shrugged, managing to hide the relief from his own face.

'Maybe if we give this place a real good search, we'll find some green material for their suites?' Murdock Suggested, BA snarled at him and grabbed hold of his throat, 'Choking me' Murdock gasped.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Quedgie?' Asked Turtsnip. They were both back alone in the cabin, with the blank monitor in front of them again.

'Yeah?' Asked Quedgie.

'Do you ever' he paused, a hint of shame on his face, 'do you ever miss making toys?'

Quedgie's face now matched Turtsnip, he lowered his head slightly, 'Yeah' he admitted quietly, 'but I'm with Porchly every step of the way here, I mean, like he says, we worked our hats off, and for what, for humans to make out we don't exist, that's what, well lets see what sorta myths they come up with when we're all through shall we'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannibal looked at his watch, 'Ok guys, lets call it a night, its late' he grabbed hold of the binoculars, 'we'll do the same as last night ok, I'll keep first look out'

His team nodded and headed up the stairs to their rooms. Face and Murdock shared one guestroom and Hannibal and BA shared the other.

'Murdock, I know you're excited and all at being here, but can you try and sleep tonight, I hardly got a wink last night' Face asked as he got into bed.

'Ok Faceman, I'll try, but I can't go to sleep if I'm not tired though' Murdock replied, getting into his own bed.

'Well, if you're gonna stay awake, could you at least do it quietly, cus I am tired, and I'd like some sleep'

'I can try, but I can't promise anything'

'Right' Face sighed; he switched the light off, 'Night Murdock'

'Night Face'

For a few minutes the room was perfectly quiet, and Face was just falling to sleep, but Murdocks sudden humming to the tune of '_jingle bells_' woke him up again, he looked towards Murdock and glared at him, but Murdock seemed oblivious to it, and Face just groaned, squeezing the pillow to his ears.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

'Wakey wakey Lieutenant' Hannibal shook Face's shoulder, the only response he got was a low, barely audible groan, 'Face, it's time to get up'

Face raised an eyelid, 'Just a few more minutes' he mumbled, 'then I'll get up'

'No, you'll get up now Lieutenant' Hannibal told him, 'Everyone else was up and about almost an hour ago; you need to help the elves with their choirs. BA's helping out in the workshop, and last time I checked, Murdock was going out with Fidgely to help feed the reindeers'

At the sound of Murdocks name Face shot an accusing look over at his friends empty bed, 'It's Murdocks fault I'm so tired' he complained, 'All night he was humming Christmas tunes Hannibal, all night. I didn't even realise there were so many of them, until I got front row seats to his little Christmas humming concert, I didn't get a wink of sleep'

'Now Face, don't exaggerate, you were both fast asleep when I came into your room this morning' Hannibal chucked Face his clothes, 'so Murdock must have stopped humming sometime, I was gonna wake you up, but he said to leave you for a bit, cus you said how tired you felt last night, so you should really thank him'

'Thank him!' Face blurted out, and then sighed heavily. Hannibal tried to hide an amused look as he left the room.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Well Rudolf said that he thinks it's gonna be a little foggy tomorrow, but he's confident that his nose is in good working order, so he says everything should be fine' Murdock said as he fed one of the reindeers a carrot. Murdock was wearing his elf costume again, but he was also wearing a scarf and a pair of gloves because of the cold.

Fidgely walked up to Murdock.

'Ok that should so, think they're all fed and watered, it's time we went back inside to help the others make the toys'

'Ok' Murdock stood up, then petted the reindeer, 'Talk again later Prancer'  
He followed Fidgely back inside to the workshop.

'Are all the reindeers ok?' Asked Hannibal.

'Yeah Colonel, a few of em were a little concerned about the weather conditions for tomorrow night, but Rudolf's nose is working a treat, so they should all be fine' Murdock explained, making his way over to the nearest work table.

'The reindeers can talk?' Hannibal looked down at Fidgely.

'Only to Murdock apparently' Fidgely answered, walking off to a work table of his own. Hannibal shot an amused glance over at Murdock.

'So what now Hannibal?' Face looked expectantly at his CO, 'what's the plan?'

'Can I have everyone's attention' Hannibal raised his voice loud enough so that everyone could hear him. When the room went quiet he continued, 'How's all the toy making progressing?'

'It's going really well' One of the elves spoke up.

'Yeah, with all of you helping, we're almost on target for were we should be at this time' Another elf added.

'Good' Hannibal smiled, 'Do you think you'll all be ok now to work on the toys yourselves, whilst we deal with Porchly and his gang?'

'Sure' the elves called out.

'Great' He looked at BA and Murdock, who both walked over to join him and Face,

'Ok, so here's what we're gonna do'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All four of them searched around the whole building, inside and out for anything that looked useful to help with Hannibals plan.

Murdock and Hannibal found some old metal wired fences and carried them back into the workshop to BA.

BA took them, put a mask on, and started to weld them together.  
Face carried a toolbox he had found in, and started to search through the contents, passing BA random objects that he asked for.

Murdock stood on a ladder, and hammered metal chains to the ceiling.  
Hannibal passed him the shaped welded fences, which now were in the shape of wired metal boxes. Murdock attached them to the ceiling.

Face fixed a lever to the wall, and BA connected some wires to it.  
Face took the wires over to Hannibal, who passed them to up to Murdock to attach to the metal boxes that he'd attached to the ceiling.

'Nice' Hannibal said when they were all done; he lit up a cigar and grinned; 'now we just need to wait for our guests to arrive'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'They're coming Hannibal' Face spoke into the radio.

'Great, come back inside Face' Hannibal told him.

'Right' Face switched off the radio and made his way back to the workshop.

'How many?' Asked Hannibal as Face entered.

'I couldn't get a proper look, but there was a lot more than yesterday' Face groaned as he saw the sparkle in Hannibals eye, which could only mean one thing.

'He's on the Jazz' BA warned, Hannibal just grinned at them both and walked over to the window.

'Ok, get into your positions' He said after a while, 'They'll be here any minute' he looked over at the elves, who nodded, and moved away from the work tables.

A group of about ten elves cautiously entered the building, they had 'team 1' attached to their jackets, 'All clear' they could hear one of them shout, so the other two teams entered, Porchly following them inside.

'To the workshop' He shouted out, 'but watch out for traps.' They made there way easily to the workshop.

Entering, they saw Hannibal, Face, BA and Murdock just standing there looking at them. Porchly and his gang gave them a confused look.

'Now' Hannibal ordered, and Face pulled down the lever, realising the metal wired boxes. They all came crashing down, covering all the work tables. BA pulled another lever which was close to him, which caused a bigger metal box to cover the sacks of toys.

'What is this?' Asked Porchly, sounding as confused as he looked.

'This' Face replied, looking around, 'is us stopping you from being able to do what you came for'

'But' Porchly began.

'Giving us a chance to have a little talk with you all' Hannibal added, 'Murdock'

Murdock nodded and placed a long ribbon on the floor, separating the A-Team and Santa's elves from Porchly ad the bad elves.

'A talk?' Porchly glared, 'what makes you think we're gonna talk to you'

'You don't have to talk, you just have to listen' Hannibal answered. Porchly just rolled his eyes.

'Hey sucka, Murdocks gonna talk, and your all gonna listen to what the fool says!' BA snarled, the elves looked over at BA warily.

'Go ahead Murdock' Hannibal told him.

'Ok, so your probably all wondering what the ribbons for, well its so that you can make a choice, if you wanna join Santa again, now or any time in the next few minutes, then all you gotta do is step over this line ok' Murdock explained, the elves gave him a disgruntled look, which he ignored, and continued, 'So, Porchly, you decided to make a group of your own, when Santa refused to help with your little revenge plan on the all the humans for the myth thing right'

'Wow, impressive, you've been doing your homework haven't you' Porchly replied sarcastically.

'So, you wanna stop Christmas, because of a few people who believe a silly little myth that you all don't exist right' The bad elves nodded in confirmation, so Murdock continued, 'which would, evidently spoil it for millions of children all across the world, just cus of a few adults who have lost all sense of imagination and who won't believe anything other than what's underneath their own noses?'  
A few of the elves started to look a little guilty, and Face pointed to the ribbon on the floor. Several of the bad elves shot an apologetic look at Porchly and shrugged, crossing over the line.

'Let me ask you, have any of you ever had second thoughts about what you plan on doing, and or have, at times, missed working for Santa?' None of the elves answered Murdock's question, but the look on their faces confirmed to the team that they had.  
'Could you really live with yourselves, if you upset and disappointed so many children?' Murdock questioned.

'Yeah, think about the kids man' BA joined in. This caused a few more elves to cross the ribbon.

After a few minutes the majority of the bad elves had crossed the ribbon, leaving Porchly, and his two trusty sidekicks, Turtsnip and Quedgie beside him. All three of them looking more and more as thought they wanted to cross the ribbon, only stubbornness was preventing them from doing so, but eventually they gave in.

'I'm sorry' Porchly hung his head in shame, 'so very very sorry'

Santa walked out of his room and looked over at them all.

'We are so sorry Santa' they cried, 'we've been so bad, can you ever forgive us?'

Santa just sighed, 'come on you lot, we've got a lot of talking to do' He told them, and with that all of the bad elves followed Santa to his office.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What happened?' Hannibal asked Santa as he walked over to the four of them.

'Well, thanks to you four, they've all decided to turn over a new leaf and help me again like good elves' Santa told them, 'but of course, they won't be left unpunished, they're all on washing up duties for at least a month'

'Haha, great' Hannibal smirked.

'I really can't thank you all enough; you did a splendid job' Santa smiled.

'That's ok, we were happy to help' Face replied.

'Well, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you all back home though, I've got a very busy day tomorrow you know' Santa said.

'Oh yeah, tomorrows Christmas eve Colonel, what we doin for Christmas?' Asked Murdock.

'We're all goin to stay at Face's new place' Hannibal grinned, placing his arm round Face's shoulder, 'Face said we can all have Christmas at he's'

'I did?' Face asked, rolling his eyes 'Must have missed that little conversation we had'

'Oh goody, can we decorate it all, and and...' Murdock said excitedly, but was cut off by Face.

'Hannibal, why can't we stay with you or BA, the apartment is brand new, I don't want it to end up a complete tip before I've even had a chance to try it out' Face complained.

'Because it's new, so it'll be harder for Decker to find' Hannibal replied matter-of-factly, 'we'll pick you up at the VA at noon tomorrow Murdock, so be ready'

'Righteo Colonel' Murdock smiled.

'Ok, well I guess it's to go' Hannibal smiled.

'Oh, wait, I just remembered, here, before you leave, these are what Murdock made you, he wanted to make you all a little souvenir Christmas presents, so that you could remember your adventure in Lapland' Santa explained, getting out a small sack. He passed Hannibal the toy flying soldier he had made.

'Thanks Murdock' Hannibal said gratefully, collecting his gift, 'I like it, its very unique'

Santa then passed Face the plane he had made, the wing had been fixed.

'Santa fixed it for me' Murdock smiled.

'Thanks' Face smiled back.  
'Oh and last but not least, this is for you BA' Santa got the last thing out of the bag, Hannibal and Face both shared amused looks as they saw the gift that Murdock had made for BA. A photo frame, with a picture of Murdock inside of it.

BA gave it a dirty look, 'Got any darts to go with it?' He asked.

Murdock scowled at BA, _'got any darts to go with it'_ he mouthed. Santa, Hannibal and Face all laughed.

'Wait, what about you Murdock, you've got no souvenirs to take back' Face realised.

'Sure I do Faceman, Santa said I could keep this suit' He beamed. Everyone laughed

again, and Hannibal put his arms around his team smiling widely.  
'I love it when Christmas comes together'

TBC

A/N – I know it's already Christmas Eve, this was supposed to have been posted yesterday, but it took longer to write than I thought it would lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

'Morning Mr Murdock' The Nurse said as she entered his room, Murdock opened his eyes.

'Morning' He yawned.

'Oh, you look much better this morning; guess the meds Chrissie gave you last night must have worked a treat'

Murdock looked around at his surroundings, disappointment spreading across his face.

'What's wrong?' the nurse asked, sounding concerned.

'Nothin' he sighed, 'What day is it today?'

'Why, it's Christmas Eve' she told him.

'Christmas Eve?' Murdocks Face lit up.

'It sure is' the nurse smiled, 'do you have any plans for the Holidays?'

'Yeah, I'm staying over at a friends house, they gonna pick me up at

noon'

'Oh that's really great'

'Yeah, oh, I'd better get ready' Murdock exclaimed, jumping out of his bed.

'Yes' she giggled at Murdock's excitement. Suddenly she stopped laughing, and stared at him, 'Murdock?'

'Mmm?' He replied, as he searched for clothes to take with him.

'Where did you get the elf suit from?'

The End

Thanks for reading it, I hope you all have a lovely Christmas :D


End file.
